Computers have become highly integrated in the workforce, in the home, in mobile devices, and many other places. Computers can process massive amounts of information quickly and efficiently. Software applications designed to run on computer systems allow users to perform a wide variety of functions including business applications, schoolwork, entertainment and more. Software applications are often designed to perform specific tasks, such as word processor applications for drafting documents, or email programs for sending, receiving and organizing email.
In some cases, software applications are designed using integrated development environments (IDEs). These IDEs allow developers to write and debug software code. Developers typically write software applications using multiple different functions or methods. Typically, each of these methods or functions is developed for a specific data type. Examples of data types include integer, float, string, character and others. Accordingly, if a developer wants to use a certain function or method with multiple different data types, the developer has to write separate functions or methods for each data type.